Magmus
Maurice Sooto is an islander that conflicts with his people's religion and his own destiny.The island is a tourist location so it is safe to say that Maurice knows a lot about the outside world on the west side of the Island. However on the east side, the city jungle is now a tropical forest where people still live like the did int he old days minus a few modern appliances. Maurice grew up on the west side where it is harder to survive. His new found power however, led him to become the biggest icon on the island. It even made international news. However, unlike most people who are famed, Maurice wasn't allowed to visit other places and his people moved him over to the east side where they had a single large building that stretched for miles. This was to be home, an ancient palace that had been refurbished. He was taken from his friends and was made to study alone in the giant palace until he turned 13. It was then he was assigned to teacher who gave him a history lesson of their people. Over time, they bonded and his teacher felt the need for Maurice to experience the outside world while it was passing him by. Appearance In his normal day to day clothes, he often wears a white sleeveless hoodie with camo BDUs, and black military boots. His hair is often kept in a pony tail while the sides are shaved due to his native nature. When he transforms, His skin cells become harden and dense that they look like intrusive rock. His mass and height increases and the veins of his body are magma. His nails are Obsidian glass. Personality Maurice, like most of his people, are stubborn and hot headed. However it mostly stems from how he was brought up. At the tender age of 5 when he 1st discovered his power, his life immediately changed. Due to the prophecy and his immediate status change, people treated him differently. Over time he became spoiled and respected no one as they would allow him to due to his destiny. Being fed up with being pampered as well trying to figure out how to unlock his hidden power, he decided to runaway. After building a raft and finding a way to the good ole U.S.ofA, Maurice quickly began to adapt to street life although even then, it wasn't kind. History Around the early 1500's, on a remote island near the earth' s equator, there is a legend which governs the inhabitants of that island. The legend goes, the land was beginning to sink and the natives began crying out thier idols. Meta, the goddess of all life told the people that they must make a sacrifice in order for her to hear thier plea. Someone would have to plunge into the great volcano and she would accept this as an offering to help her people. Well the natives began to dispute amongst themselves who would become a sacrifice as no one wanted to die. Fighting and bickering broke out until blood was about to be shed. However, a young boy no older than the age of 10 volunteered to become a offering for his people. His mother begged him not to go but he refused her plea wishing everyone else could live on and not drown. He jumped off the ledge into the molten lava and the goddess who saw his willing to preserve the life of his people over him bestowed great power onto him. Using his great power, he created land and the people's island was no longer sinking. Fast forward a thousand or so years, the 1st sign of this legends return to reality came when Maurice turned 10. His people were represented as commoners, they were of the lowest society and because of lack of provisions, they turned to begging or even slave for an agreed period. Thus hey always were looked down upon until one day. He was playing with the other kids near a cliff when he loss his footing. He fell down nearly 6 stories onto the rocky shore below five years ago. His comrades could have sworn the ground seemed to swallow him up but really, his body have become harden and Rocky just like the ones he was laying upon. The kids ran to tell the village Oly Man. When Maurice got home, the "Oly man" came and placed his hand on Maurice's head. Maurice was still in his rock form but the priest could see there was hidden power that needed to be awaken. Ever since then, Maurice and his family went from paupers to worshipped as gods. Maurice loved the attention for a little until he could no longer play with his friends, go out on his own, or even have time to play. He was always studying and even worse, the entire race put pressure on him to learn how to unlock his hidden power. He had to learn on his own with out even so much as a manual. Over the months, tourist came to see the "god" prophesied to have returned. One of which was a stow away that Maurice befriended. On moonless night covers by heavy clouds, Maurice and his friend managed to hop on a boat sailing back to the USA. Once Maurice arrived, he and his friend began to live off the streets, using Maurice's power to get money. At first it was just a side show but being that a lot of people had quirks, it did amaze people to turn into a rock. On on day when He was having on off day of making funds when a hero landed right in front of him hitting the ground hard. His enemy had just tossed him out of skyscrapper but the man seemed alright and shook himself off. Maurice watched the fight in awe until it was over, the enemy getting away of course. A couple days later, Maurice saw the same hero getting countless of gift including money as a token of the citizens appreciation. This was what started his downfall as he saw heroism as a way to make funds. So, the next day he and his freind located a number of drug houses ripe for the picking. While he had the right idea of getting rid of crime, he did no his own way and as a result, he ruined years of planning by the DEA. While it did help the police locate many drugs on thier person of interest, he was still able to walk due to the lack of evidence belonging to him..since it was stolen by Maurice himself. After following a trail of ran-sacked trap houses,they finally caught up with Maurice and put him in jail for interfering with police business. On the court date, Maurice was to be sentenced to deportation back to whence he came from. Maurice pleaded not to go back as he hated the pampered lifestyle. The judge instead gave him an ultimatum to either go back to his island, or to attending Hero academy, with 20 hours of community service. Maurice never made a decision so quick but it was one he might regretted in the long run. Relationships Info Quirk and techniques Armour Body of Pele: Maurice sooto has the ability to change at will transforming his body to adapt . What occurs is that his skin cells become harden and dense that they look like intrusive rock. His mass and height increases and the veins of his body are magma. His nails are Obsidian glass. In order to Activate his body transformation, He hits his chest repeatedly until his body 179lbs of force in order for it to respond to pain. His skin hardens to the same density as granite which is 2.8. Acting as a defense against it, it spreads to the rest of his body. Weaknesses: *While a lot of water will kill him due to the lava blood becoming hardening, little bit of water such as knee deep or a quick splash (not dip) will make him steam and slow down. *while his body hard enough to break certain metals, it isn't bullet proof. He could break a tempered steel katana, however if the wielder had enough force then it would be the opposite way Rank Stats Equipment Trivia It is said that the legend of Honua was able to transform his body to magma and even gold. Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training *